


JaneRoxy Week Prompts

by voidsygil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsygil/pseuds/voidsygil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the lovely JaneRoxy week on Tumblr! The prompt are:</p><p>Day 1 - Crossover Day<br/>Day 2 - Tricksters<br/>Day 3 - Doing Hobbies<br/>Day 4 - Species/Kidswap<br/>Day 5 - AU Day<br/>Day 6 - Prospit & Derse<br/>Day 7 - Post-Game</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Crossover (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing JaneRoxy and with anything you get better with practice, so please enjoy!

“Come on Janey you can do it!” Roxy screeched as her girlfriend smashed a wave down on her opponent, signalling the end of the training session. “Whooo! That's my girl!” 

With a look of surprise the brunette looked up at the cheering blonde who was practically jumping out of her seat, scratch that, was jumping out of her seat and was now running at her girlfriend with arms spread out in front.

“Roxy! Were you watching the entire time? Golly gosh that was almost an hour long.” Jane squeaked as she felt arms wrap around her waist and was twirled in the air.

Roxy pecked her on the cheek before nudging her towards the change room so the celebration of the training day could commence as the new Team Avatar was getting stronger and closer together than perhaps necessary. But in order to be the ultimate team everyone needed to focus on training and making sure Roxy knew what to do with each element she possessed control over, now was Jane’s home in the Southern Water Tribe where the two practised and honed their waterbending.  
Unfortunately for Jane and the rest of the tribe, Roxy was born to a family and therefore had a tendency to as Dirk liked to say, “get her flame on” which so far had not ended well for anyone within her blast radius.

“Come on Janey! I want to get some of your Dad’s baking before we have to start heading back to those sexy boys.” Roxy chirped as she bodily dragged Jane towards her childhood home. 

“Roxy! I can make cookies when we go back.”

“I can't wait that long! I need my chocolatey goodness now!”

“For goodness sakes Roxy.”

The guilty party stuck out her tongue while pulling Jane along. 

“At least let me make you cookies, we don't need to bother my dad with something so trivial.”

“You are the best girlfriend ever!” Came the response and she brought her in for a rather messy but satisfying kiss.


	2. Day 2 - Tricksters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was rather hard to accomplish in a story instead of say a drawing but I gave it my best shot so please enjoy!

“Hey Jane I found some lollipops, want one?”

Jane made a noise in her throat as she saw the swirled lollipop. It was green and red with a white stick. Her breaths become erratic and she grips the shopping cart as though she needs to keep herself.

“What's wrong? Aw shit that's just cruel! I'm sorry Janey, come here babe.”

She sobbed as slender arms embraced her in a soft hug. They stayed there until Callie came around the corner, carrying enough groceries to feed all the trolls and humans and the one cherub still alive. Which meant it was a whole hell of a lot as everyone was hungry all the time. 

“I believe I have found what…. Oh no! Jane, Roxy are you alright? My apologies for sending the code to my brother and I’s jujus, I had no idea it would cause so many traumatic experiences for the four of you.”

Jane sniffed and wiped the tears out of her eyes. “I could never blame you Callie, if it was anyone's fault it would be mine for not realizing my feelings and not being able to talk to my crush at the time.” Said the brunette as she offered an extended hand to grasp the cherub’s clawed hand. 

“GROUP HUG!” Roxy squealed as she pecked her girlfriends on their cheeks. “Now let's get these groceries home and then we’re going out for a ladies day because we can and we need or so bad.”

“I guess everything turned out alright in the end, I've got my girls and they're sticking around for a long time.”


	3. Day 3 - Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super proud of this chapter when my test reader started talking about how cute it and of course before that, so please enjoy!

“Kick their asses babe!” Jane cheered Roxy on as she lapped the three guys yet again. She didn't know why they even tried to beat her, Roxy was the reigning champion in Mario Kart and any other video game she could get her neon pink hands on. Jane had tried her darndest to be on the same level as her but to no avail. 

“Alright Janey let’s see how well you can do!” Roxy says suddenly and hands her the Wii Remote. “You can do it, I’ll be right here to help you.”

“Roxy I’m not sure this is a good, NO DON’T START IT YET!”

“Come on Jane! You can do it!”

Slowly but surely Princess Peach moves in her familiar spot that Roxy has been occupying for the past few rounds. Everyone except Roxy and Dirk looked surprised that Jane was now kicking everyone’s collective asses. 

Roxy slipped behind her lovely girlfriend and wrapped her legs, arms and torso around her, as well as guiding her hands to get a little more aggressive with those trying to pass or stay near her. Roxy leaned forward and planted a smooch on her cheek as they crossed the finish line still in first place. Jane blushed and tried to reciprocate but the snickering from the trolls and humans from behind them got louder. 

“Be nice.” Came the slightly frightening voice of Dirk and suddenly the snickering came to a stop. Or at least came to a roiling boil.

Which reminded Jane….

“I FORGOT ABOUT THE COOKIES!”


	4. Day 4 - Species Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue as to why it was easier for me to try a species swap but in all fairness, I love species swap and needed some troll JaneRoxy. Please enjoy!

Roxy had to talk to someone about this new lady troll she had just met, who though far below her own hemocaste was intelligent, sexy and could make her laugh so easily. Oh jegus was she flushed for her? 

Her moirail would be the best choice but Dirk wasn’t a red romance expert after his failed attempt at a matespritship. Jake? Nah that guy was so clueless he couldn’t even tell that literally everyone he knew had a flushed crush on him. 

Oh no no no, this couldn’t be happening. Roxy would already outlive her moirail, Dirk but now she would outlive her flush crush? Why couldn’t things not go haywire for once?

Her husktop pinged with unanswered messages that had been piling up from multiple sources. She groaned as Dirk began to rapidly message her, rather furiously if she was honest. Muttering under her breath about persistent orange bloods, her ear fins flared in anger because she should be the one consoling him not the other way around.

Suddenly after Roxy continued to ignore the messages, her speakers crackled to life and a familiar voice boomed through them.

“Ro-Lal you can’t just keep ignore your fucking moirail, you stubborn seadweller.”  
“D-Strider why can’t you just leave a girl to her thoughts? I’ve got a lot to do and very little time to do it in.”

There was a pause.

“I know about the girl.”

Well she was so fucking screwed. 

“There’s no girl.”

“Are you saying Jake didn’t see you with a teal blood named Jane?”

Fuck. Might as well come clean.

“Do you know her?”

He barked out a laugh.

“Know her? She’s one of my best buds, apparently our ancestors were close. Though I heard she’s got red feelings for someone.”

“Who?” Roxy hoped it wasn’t anyone higher than her because no way could she beat an heiress.

He sighed like he was shaking his head at this crazy conversation which he was.

“Shit she’s messaging me! What should I say?” She lied with ease.

“Just tell her how you feel.”

“I can’t just say I want her to fill my flushed quadrant! I’ll ask her out instead.” There it was again.

“Rox that’s the same thing.”

“She said yes! Now get your ass out of my speakers.” 

“Roxy no.”

“Dirk yes.”

“I know when you lie Lalonde. Now can you tell me the truth?”

“I’m too nervous okay? She’s perfect and I’m just plain old me.”

Suddenly there was a knock at her hive door.

“I'll let you deal with the unexpected visitor, bye Ro-Lal.” And with that he went silent.

Roxy nervously walked to the above water door of her partially underwater hive, ear fins flattening to her face. When she opened the door, there stood a troll holding a tray of delicious looking baked goods. 

“May I come in, Miss Lalonde?”

“Of course Miss Crocker.” Roxy said with a saucy wink. “Come right on in.”


	5. Day 5 - College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my favourite prompt to write as fluff is my proclaimed specialty, plus this almost a Domestic AU which holds a huge part of my heart.

“Alright I've got the snacks, drinks, don't worry no alcohol and all the Sherlock Holmes television I could find.” Roxy listed off as she stood at the kitchen counter of her and Jane’s small apartment.

“Roxy this is really not a good idea, we have finals coming up soon and I need to study!” Jane protested with less heart than usual, probably something to do with one of her favourite detectives and junk food.

“Yes but we also need a break! Because I have to remind you to do normal human functions like eating and sleeping! And that's not at all good for you or anyone Janey, so today is relax with Roxy day! Patent pending, of course.”

Jane is finishing her Culinary degree, which has taken quite a bit of time and with Roxy getting her PhD in English, there has been absolutely no time for the two of them to go on a date or even have a fairly normal relationship. Especially including how much you both have to work to cover expenses, your last date was months ago.

Jane relents eventually and soon Roxy finds herself spooning a beautiful, busty brunette who has by now become entranced in the mysteries of a fictional detective and his partner in solving crime and doesn't seem to mind sitting on the ratty old futon the two of you sleep on in your comfy pjs while being the little spoon. 

“I could solve this case so much faster than these nitwits, of course I’d need a beautiful and intelligent Lalonde as my partner.”

“Yeah… I'm sure Rose would love to be your partner.”

“As much as I adore Rose, there is another Lalonde I’d prefer.” She murmurs into her ear.

“Oh really?” Roxy purrs and leaves a trail of kisses down her girlfriend’s neck. “Which one?”

Jane chuckles and begins to play with Roxy’s hair. “I have no clue, though the one cuddling with me would be a close second.”

Roxy’s lips have now made their way to Jane’s, leaving the movie completely abandoned as the two women needed the embrace of the other.

The two of them enjoyed the feeling their skin intermingling, lips caressing each other with the slight taste of Chapstick and lipstick on their tongues. 

“Mmm I've missed this.”

“And you don't think I haven't?” 

“No no bae I would never think that, why do you think I planned all this shit? For my fucking health?”

“Yes as Lalondes need a steady stream of sex or they start to fade away.”

“You're getting better at sarcasm but you'll  
never beat me!”

“Are you challenging me Roxy?”

“Maybe….”

“What am I going to do with you Roxy?”

“Ya know, kissing me might be a good way to start…”

Instead of responding, Jane simply pecked Roxy on the cheek and snuggled closer to her lovely girlfriend and roommate.


	6. Day 6 - Prospit and Derse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of the harder prompts that was part of JaneRoxy Week but I really enjoyed writing this!

“Roxy are you in here? Dirk said this would be where you… Oh! Hello!” Jane moved slightly back as a purple clad figure flew straight into her and enveloped her in a hug. 

“Ready to go fly somewhere? I was thinking we glide around both these stupidly cool places.” 

“If I get to spend more time with my BFF, then I'm up for it!”

The two giggled while they slowly ascended towards the brilliant always night above them. At certain times Roxy pulled ahead of Jane to help her float among the stars, others it was Jane who stayed slightly ahead of Roxy to show her something she found fascinating, a constellation or the outfit of a Prospitian or a Dersite. 

“I love feeling the wind in my hair!” Roxy laughed as she tried aerial tricks such as cartwheels, somersaults and flips. 

“Be careful! Don't hurt yourself or anyone else! No Roxy that's not safe!” Jane stressed as Roxy floated around all the while attempting more and more dangerous stunts.

Which turned out to be rather fortuitous as Roxy lost her balance and went flying straight into Jane. She reacted quickly though not quickly enough to stop themselves from landing on a roof entangled in each other's arms. 

The two disentangled themselves while making sure they were both upright and the other was as well, even though they both thought about moving as far away as they could, they could not bring themselves to do so because the longer they sat there the more comfortable they felt in terms of the world.

Until they both received messages from their male counterparts wonder exactly where they were and the special moment the two had experienced was put on hold.

At least for now.


	7. Day 7 - Post-Game

“So this is it?”

“It seems so.”

There was a moment of silence as the two women took in everything that had happened over the course of the game. Relationship troubles, actual aliens, the defeat of the Batterwitch, meeting the younger versions of people they thought were dead and more relationship troubles. 

“We should got through then.”

“After you then.”

 

“Let’s go together.”

****

“Roxy can you pass me the cake flour? It should be on the middle shelve.”  
“Janey, I’m too short so I’m gonna use a chair.”

“Alright. Wait… Roxy no!”

She was too late as Roxy pulled down the heaving sack of flour with one hand as her handheld gaming device was in the other hand. Unfortunately for both of them the contents of the sack of flour flew everywhere as Roxy tumbled from the chair, surprised by the loud voice.

“I got the flour!”

Jane simply groaned and shook her head at what had just occurred, even though Roxy was right, that didn’t account for the sack of flour now all over the floor. 

“I know this isn't entirely your fault Roxy so there's no need to apologize. I should have gotten it before I started baking.”

Roxy giggled, “Aw you know exactly what to say!” With that she placed a huge kiss, leaving behind a brilliant almost neon pink.

“We should probably clean this up before our house had flour everywhere.” Jane said as she began to search under the counter for a broom and dustpan. Her efforts were fruitless so she turned to Roxy to ask her if she could grab the set in the closet. 

And there she stood, broom in hand with majority of the flour swept into the dustpan. Gosh did she love her.

After the game had ended for everyone, all the trolls and all the humans had begun to live in peace in their little Can Town which had a generous and benevolent mayor who was respected and loved by all.

Even the trolls that had not survived were somehow alive, at first the human dancestors as Karkat liked to call them were wary of all these new trolls and vice versa. But in the months after they had grown accustomed to the bizarre behaviours.

Mainly that their powers had stuck around even after the game ended and those who had not reached the full potential seemed to gain powers.

But enough about that, there was a rather perky Lalonde ass in her face that needed some attention. Stealthily, she walked up to her side, slid a helpful yet distracting arm around her waist and slowly inched her hand downwards.

“You touch it, I break your hand. Unless I get to touch yours then we could make a deal.”

“Oh really Miss Lalonde?”

“Of course Miss Crocker, we need to make sure the booty touching is fair.”

They both laughed as they felt the other’s hand on their respective butts, making everything fair. 

“Though there is something that was not doled out fairly Ro-Lal.”

“Oh? And what's that?”

“Kisses,” she said as she pulled Roxy in for a smooch on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading these ficlets as much as I enjoyed writing them! Thank you!


End file.
